Family Ties
by lilagyptian
Summary: Maes Hughes passed away a few years ago and everyone still mourns the loss. Suddenly, a part of Maes' past everyone had nearly forgotten about appears back in town. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Prologue

FAMILY TIES

Prologue

"Elysia, come on sweetie we have to get going!" Glacier shouted up the stairs of the old house.

"Coming Mama!" Elysia shouted. She scurried down the bedroom hall in her new soft blue dress with matching shoes. She had been very proud of the shoes when she had picked them out all by herself. She was nearing six years old now and still had the smile of an angel. She skipped down the stairs and stood at the bottom. "Ready!" She smiled.

Glacier handed her a large bouquet of flowers to carry. With that, they were out on the street. Central was as lively as ever that day. The sun was shining and flowers were starting to bud on the trees showing signs of spring. The pair walked briskly down the street, only stopping briefly to talk to the man who owned the bakery then continuing on their way. They took a quick turn down a narrow street and came to a less busy part of town, finally reaching their destination: Maes' Grave.

Elysia placed the bouquet of flowers on the grave, then took her mother's hand. They stood in silence for a long time, reading his name on the stone over and over again. Finally Elysia spoke. "Mama?"

Glacier shook herself from thought. "Yes dear?"

The little girl paused for a moment, as if she were choosing her words carefully. "Can daddy ever come back?"

Glacier frowned. "Dear, we've talked about this over and over again." She lowered herself down to her daughters height. "When someone dies, they can't come back."

"If they can't come back, then why did Edo try to bring his Mama back?" She asked, giving her mom a quizzical look.

Glacier cringed, remembering all the sad things that had happened to the Elric brothers. "Because…because he didn't understand that she couldn't come back. That even with alchemy, there is no equivalent trade for a person's life." Elysia looked at her feet. "Oh…" Tears filled her eyes and her mother pulled her close.

"Don't cry Elysia, daddy still watches out for us in heaven, and he loves us very much."

The little girl sniffled back her tears, pulled back to look at her mother and gave a weak smile. "I miss Daddy…" she said in almost a whisper, her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

Glacier was now having a hard time holding back her own tears. "I know dear. I know." She stood up and reached for her daughter's hand. "Come dear, lets go home, I'll make you your favorite meal."

The sadness still played across Elysia's face, but it brightened a little. "Spaghetti?" Her eyes widening slightly at the thought of getting her favorite food for dinner.

Glacier nodded and the two walked off, not even realizing that a pair of eyes had been on them the whole time.

The woman stood half obscured behind a tree. She had long, jet black hair that flowed around her face like silk, half tied back with a ribbon. She was dressed for rough traveling and had a beaten up backpack propped on her one shoulder. Her amber eyes were now slowly filling with tears of her own.

"Brother?" She whispered to herself in a shaky voice, her hands clutched to her chest. "You…you died?"

END


	2. Family Reunion

Chapter One

It was now late at night and beginning to get cold. Sergeant Fuery rubbed his shoulders as he walked along to quite streets of central, heading back to the dormitory for the night. "You'd think they could lend me a military car on a night like this?" He muttered to himself, breathing into his hands to keep them warm. Suddenly up a ways ahead of him, Fury noticed a young woman pacing.

She could see them through the window. There was no way she could go in. Show her face after all these years. She hadn't even gone to the funeral. Her brother had probably declared her dead eons ago. Glacier probably wouldn't even recognize her, it had been ten years since she'd left. She'd left everything and everyone, and for what? Some stupid adventure?

Mina kicked herself on the inside several times, trying to cope with the insurmountable amount of guilt ripping away at her heart.

I should go in. She thought. The least I can do is give my condolences and let her yell at me a bit. No. Glacier wouldn't yell. She wasn't the type. She took two steps forward.

Maybe she just wants to be left alone. They've suffered enough. The last thing they'd want is a nuisance like me hanging around. Two steps back.

But Maes would want me to meet my own niece wouldn't he? I bet he bragged about her all the time. Telling everyone how cute she was. Kind of like how he never shut up about Glacier. Two steps forward.

But after all these years, I never even bothered to keep in contact. They probably think I'm some stuck up brat that doesn't care about her family. Better they think I'm dead than that. Two steps back.

"Um miss?" Fury had now walked up beside the young woman. She didn't respond. She was still muttering to herself trying to decide what to do.

Fury adjusted his glasses. "Miss?" finally he braved tapping her shoulder. "Excuse me Mi—"

"What!" she snapped, irritated that the man wouldn't mind his own business. He jumped back, startled by the reaction. "Oh, sorry." He said.

"Oh, no I'm sorry. I'm just having a bit of a dilemma." She smiled.

"What? Of visiting the Hughes family. Shouldn't be that difficult. The Hughes are very nice people. You don't need to be afraid. How do you know them?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, I guess you could call me an old friend." She smiled.

"Well then, I hope you can make up your mind soon. It looks like it might rain."

"Hmm?" Mina looked up to the sky. It really did look like rain was coming. "Oh, I guess you're right. Thank you mister um…"

"Oh uh Fuery. Kain Fuery."

"Nice to meat you. I'm Mina." She reached out her hand and shook his. "Have a nice night Mr. Fuery."

"Oh, uh. You too miss."

And with that she walked up to the door. Her hands were sweating now. She could barely breath. This is more terrifying then being held at gunpoint. She thought to herself. She finally managed to sum up the courage to ring the bell. "I've got it!" Elysia could be heard though the door. Mina heard the latch unlock and she was face to face with the little girl.

"Hello." She said, giving Mina a big toothy smile. "How can I help you?"

"Um. Uh…" Mina was at a loss for word. The kid was adorable! She was quickly taken out of her trance by the sound of crashing glass. Glacier was staring on in awe at the woman in the doorway, her face pale. She'd dropped the glass out of shock.

"Mina!" She cried. Glacier ran to the door and wrapped her arms around Mina's neck. Mina gasped in surprise. This was the last thing she'd expected.

"Hello Glacier. Long time no see." Mina was all she could muster up that was coherent.

"Mama. Who's that?" A little timid voice came from behind Glacier. She pulled out of her hug and stepped back, bringing Elysia back into view. "This is Daddy's sister Honey. She's your Aunt. Aunt Mina."

"Hi Aunt Mina!" Elysia shouted, giving her another big grin. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too um.."

"Elysia." Glacier said quickly realizing that Mina had never met Elysia before.

"Elysia. What a pretty name." Mina said lowering herself down to talk to the little girl. "And how old might you be Elysia?"

"I'm almost six."

"Wow, that's very old." Smiled Mina.

"Please come in Mina." Glacier gestured her to come in.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all! I imagine you have no place to stay tonight. Would you be interested in the guest room?"

"Um. That would be wonderful. You're sure it's not a problem?"

"No not at all. I'll put on tea too." Glacier was gone out to the kitchen in a flash leaving a dumbfounded woman and confused little girl alone in awkward silence. They shared a brief smile then Elysia turned up and looked Mina up and down. "You're clothes are strange. Where did they come from?"

Mina blushed. Forgetting she was still dressed in a lot of clothes she had bought while on her journey. I probably look like a bargain bin full of odd and ends to people around here. She blushed at the thought. "My clothes are from many places: Mangral, Bultov, Comyad…"

"What are those places?"

"Place very far away from here my dear."

"Why did you go so far away?"

"I had something I was looking for."

"What was it?"

"Something very special."

"Did you find it?"

"You're a very curious six year old."

"I'm ALMOST six." Elysia corrected her.

"Oh yes. Sorry."

"That's okay. I like your clothes. They are different, but they are pretty."

"Thank you Elysia."

"You're Welcome."

Mina then got an idea. "Would you like a present Elysia?"

The little girls eyes lit up. "Yes please!" She cheered.

Mina dropped her small bag on the floor and opened the sack. She shuffled around for a few moments until she came across what she'd been searching for. "Ah ha!" She smiled and pulled a detailed little figurine. She handed it to Elysia.

"What is it?" She ruffled her nose and she examined the small wooden object. "It's called an elephant. In a place I traveled to, people rode on their backs for transportation."

Elysia giggled. "They must look really silly sitting on something so small."

Mina laughed. "Oh no. This is just a figure. Elephants are huge creatures. Almost as tall as your house."

"Ooooo."

"Elysia." Glacier called from the kitchen. "It's time for you to go to bed."

"Okay Mama." Elysia shouted back. She turned to Mina and with a big toothy girn said "I'll see you tomorrow right Auntie?"

"I'm sure you will Elysia. Sweet dreams." And with that, the little girls climbed the stairs to her room clutching the elephant close to her chest. After Glacier had settled the little girl in her bed. Mina and her had sat down for tea. Mina talked about many of the things on her travels and Glacier told Mina of many of the changes that had happened in Central. Mina was almost in awe how natural it felt talking to Glacier again.

"It's now a parliament system ever since the Furer was assassinated. With just cause though, he's been manipulating the wars in the surrounding area for quite some time."

Mina gave a weak smile. "Glacier, why are you doing this?"

Glacier gave her a quizzical look. "Doing what?"

"Being so nice to me. I don't deserve this. Maes probably told you about how terrible of a sister I've been. Just up and leaving like that. Not even keeping up contact…"

Glacier set down her teacup and looked Mina as square in the eye as she could. "The brief time I knew you, I knew you were a great sister. You always looked out for Maes, even in his most foolish of stunts. Maes only spoke praise of you while you were gone. He'd say how proud he was that his sister was out on such a dangerous missions, following what you truly believed in. He'd say 'she's on a mission and I can't stop her. All I can do is keep thinking about her and hoping that she's okay. One day she'll come home and I'll be waiting here with the door wide open. He always believed you were still alive. I admit I was a little skeptical. It had been many years and there were no signs you were still alive. But I'm so happy you are. Maes would be ecstatic if he could see you now."

"Really. He didn't hate me?"

"Oh goodness no Mina, your brother loved you very much. I'm just sorry you can't be reunited."

"I'm sorry for what happened. And for not being here."

"It's okay." Glacier chimed. "It's been almost two years since Maes passed away. It still hurts but Elysia and I are working our way through it."

"That's good to hear." Suddenly it dawned on her. "Is Roy still around?"

Glacier smiled. "Yes he is actually."

"How is he? What has he been up to other then chasing skirts?" She smirked, remembering her brothers rag tag childhood friend.

"Well, he joined the army and was promoted up to Colonel. He then got himself involved in a tricky situation involving the assignation with the furor. He lost his position and became a corporal. Then there was big ordeal with a war breaking out in the middle of central and he was an asset in saving the city from ruin. Apparently there is a presentation in his honor tomorrow, rumor has it he may be reinstated, but that's unlikely, nothing like that has ever been done."

"Wow, I sure have missed a lot around here. Roy actually manage to get his act together and got up to the rank of a colonel? I'm very impressed."

"You should go visit him tomorrow. Greet him at the ceremony. I'm sure he'll be as surprised to see you as I was."

"Yeah I imagine he would. I was 14 the last time a saw him and he was 19. It's been ten years and—" She stopped dead in her sentence when an epiphany stuck her. "Why hasn't that shmuck gotten married yet? He's supposed to have kids by now!"

Glacier couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my, you and Maes really are one and the same." There was a sadness hidden in her eyes that Mina saw briefly. "Well then. If you're going to make the ceremony in the morning you'd better get some sleep. Let's get you set up in your room for the night shall we?"

Mina nodded and followed Glacier down the hall to the guest room. Along the way she noticed all the family photos lining the wall. Enough to choke a cat really. Once settled in Glacier and Mina exchange their goodnights and Mina crashed on the bed.

Wow. Real beds sure do beat sleeping on the grass outside. She sighed letting herself sink deep into the blankets, reveling in the sweet heaven that was her bed. She rolled over and pulled out the chain from around her neck. Attached to the bottom was a blood red stone. It dances in the light as she held it above her. "Was this really worth all the trouble?" She muttered. She pulled the gem close to herself again.

FLASHBACK

18 Years Ago- Maes 9 Mina 7

"Where is she?" Maes muttered to himself, stomping through the house as he tried to loop his tie around his neck. "This day is so important and she just runs off to play." He took a sharp turn around the first corner of the house, searching wildly now. Finally reaching her door.

"Mina!" Maes shouted. "Get out here!"

"I can't!" Mina cried.

"Why not?" Maes crossed his arms, now furious.

"I can't find my ribbon." Mina shouted back.

"It's not important!"

"Yes it is. It's a family picture. We always have to look our best for the family picture." He could here her stifled cries through the door. Sigh. He hated it when she cried. He wished of all things she would never cry.

"What color?"

"Hmm?"

"What color is it?"

"The ribbon?"

"Yes!"

"Red."

Maes looked around the hallway. "Red, Red, Red, Red, Red… Aha!"

Mina could here his feet shuffle through the hall. Curiously, she opened the door and peered through to see what he was up too. Her Amber eyes, shone from the doorway.

Maes being only average height for a nine year old, had pushed a chair up against the wall and was now examining the Red triple layer curtains on the window.

"Which Red?" He asked pointing to the different shades in the curtains.

"Um…the second one." Mina had now walked out into the hall and was watching her brother busy himself separating the curtains.

"Okay" RRRRRRIP!

"Brother! What are you doing?"

Maes hopped down off the chair and walked up to his sister. He tied the strip of material into her hair. "There."

"Mom will kill you when she sees that rip."

"She won't. I tore it from the inside where you can't see it. She'll never notice. Now come on." He grabbed his sisters hand and pulled her down the stairs. "We can't be late for the picture!"

They ran downstairs and out into the back yard where the rest of the family was waiting.

Their mother turned seeing them scurrying down the grass to join the others. "You too look adorable." She chimed. "And Mina, that ribbon looks perfect. I don't recognize it though…"

Maes' face began to turn bright red. "Uh, Mom? Didn't you have something to give Mina?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, thank you honey. Here." Her mother pulled a gold chain out of her pocket with a bright red stone on it. "This is for you darling."

Mina stared at the jewel being put around her neck. "What is this?" She awed at it's beauty.

"It's one of our families most prized possessions. It's been passed down the Hughes Family Tree for generations. Every generation, one of the ladies of the house must wear it, and it's been decided that you'll will be the next."

"Wow. That's cool isn't it sis?" Maes stared at the gem around his sister's neck.

"Yeah."

"You must take good care of it. It's very important, and very valuable." Her mother added.

Mina gave a determined look to her mom. "I'll keep it safe. Don't worry mom!"

"That's good to here. Now let's go, they're going to take the picture soon."

The children nodded and ran into their positions amongst the family.

"I love picture day!" Maes nearly squealed. Mina laughed. "You're so weird brother."

END


	3. Old Flame

CHAPTER 2

Roy rushed around the room frantically.

"Crap" He muttered to himself. "How did I sleep in?"

He charged around his apartment like a mad bull, grabbing clothes off the floor as he needed them.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

He quickly washed his face and grabbed the apple off the counter. So much for a balanced breakfast. He tore open the front door and ran down the stairs, arriving to see Riza Hawkeye leaning against the car. If looks could kill Roy would have died on his doorstep.

"Why didn't you just come wake me up?" Roy gave her a childish frown as he slid his arm into the arm of his jacket.

Rize clenched her fists against the car. "For fear I might be tempted to shoot you in your sleep Sir. How could you be so irresponsible on the day of your recognition?"

Roy was now slowly approaching the car, out of fear of actually being shot.

"Sorry?"

She gritted her teeth and stomped around the car. "Just get in." She said.

The car was quiet for the longest time. Roy adjusted the patch on his eye, then his hair. "So uh... How's Havoc?" Roy asked trying to make small talk to kill the awkward silence.

"Punctual." She chirped, her face blank of emotion.

Okay, the silence was less awkward then the conversation. She's definitely going to use me as target practice later.

"Things are great with me and Havoc Sir. But thank you for asking."

"Oh. Good to hear." He said. Phew.

Over the past couple of years, Havoc and Hawkeye had started seeing each other outside of the military quarters. They'd been friends for as long as Roy had known them both. He'd never pictured them as a couple but the fact was, they seemed perfect for each other. Minus the occasional time Jean would make some wise crack and nearly get turned into Swiss cheese. When Roy had asked him what he saw in Riza, he'd simply replied "The most interesting girl I've met. And about the only one whom I haven't had stolen from under my nose." He'd given him a weird look at that point, but Roy didn't look much into it. It wasn't his fault Havoc couldn't keep a woman.

"We're here sir."

Roy looked out the window and glanced at the Central Headquarters sitting proudly in the middle of the military compound.

Roy leaned back into the seat for a moment and let out a loud sigh. "You don't have to be so formal Riza. My name is Roy after all."

"Yes it is." She said turning to face Roy in the back seat. "But you will always be colonel to me." She said, giving him a warm smile.

Roy smiled back. "Thank you Riza."

"Anytime Sir."

With that Roy stepped out of the car. Putting on his suave professional face, he walked up to the entrance. All the familiar military members saluted him. "Colonel." They all said. It was as if they couldn't get it out of their system that he was no longer a member of the military. He returned their salutes, happy to know that despite everything he'd been through, he was still respected amongst his friends.

Roy walked into the building and was quickly scooped up into a big bear hug.

"Colonel!"

"Mphhh. Hello Armstrong." Roy gasped out with the little air that remained in his lungs.

"Such a proud day this is. To see you back at head quarters, being recognized for your bravery in battle." Armstrong had released Roy and was starting to tear up.

Oh man. Gotta stop him from crying. He might try to hu---. Too late.

"I know Hughes would be proud of you if he could see this day. God bless his soul." The muscle man whimpered as he gave Roy another squeeze.

"Thank you….Arm…Strong." Roy gasped. "I really should get going though."

His grip finally loosened. "You're right. I would not want you to miss your big day. Go Colonel, this is a proud day for all of us!"

Roy tensed for a moment, fearing another big hug, but was relieved when Armstrong gave a quick salute and headed down the hallway. Armstrong managed to get about half way down the hall before he started up a conversation with a petty officer, which only resulted in him taking off his shirt and flexing the poor sap into submission.

"Sir!" There was a quick tap on Roy's shoulder. He was so tense from having the life squeezed out of him that he spazed out and tripped over his own feet. CRASH!

He rolled over and saw Riza looking down at him. "Um. I was wondering if you'd like me to show you where the ceremony is?"

"Thanks." Was all he could mutter.

Meanwhile, outside, Mina, Glacier and Elysia were all arriving at the entrance of Central headquarters to see the ceremony. They were quickly ushered in and directed to the ceremony grounds. Banners were already in place. "Looks like they're going all out for him." Mina commented.

"We'll, it's also a celebration for the victory in battle." Glacier explained.

"Everyone did a good job protecting the city!" Elysia cheered.

"Yes they did." Glacier smiled at her daughter.

Crowds had already formed and the three quickly moved in, trying to get a good view of the stage. Once they were in a good spot and Elysia was up on her mothers back for a better view of the people marching in.

"Mina?" A timid voice spoke from behind her.

"Hmmm?" She turned around, suddenly face-to-face with a familiar pair of thick rim glasses. "Fuery!" She smiled. "You're a soldier?"

"Yes. I'm Sergeant Master Fuery. Sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Oh that's alright, are you here to see Roy Mustang get his recognition as well?"

Fuery nodded. "Are you an old friend of Mustang's too?"

Mina replied with a nod.

"You're not an x-girlfriend by any chance are you?"

Mina burst out laughing. "Oh my! He really hasn't changed. No. No I'm not."

Fuery was now blushing madly. "Oh…that's good then"

Suddenly, trumpets began to play. Elysia tugged on Mina's shoulder. "It's starting!"

Mina turned around. Everyone was now in position and speeches were beginning. Finally a tall man approached the microphone. Mina awed at his size.

His one arm is as big as I am!

"Ladies and gentlemen. I'm here to recognize a once proud leader for many of us, whom we all still respect and follow today. This man, has given his life to trying to make central a better place, and above all else, has risked his life over and over again for his subordinates. We recognize him today as a hero, in the recent battle of central, for his courageous efforts and outstanding performance in safeguarding the city. Without him, surely we never would have survived. My muscles alone, will give tribute to his glory!"

"Oh dear." Mina whispered to Glacier. "Did that man just take his shirt off?"

"See how they sing him praises. Speaking only praises of his name!"

"He's known for doing that sometimes." Glacier explained.

"Sometimes?" Fuery laughed nervously, over hearing the comment.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I give you: Roy Mustang!"

The crowd burst into cheers as the handsome young man stepped onto the stage. His walked possessed a bit of a cocky swagger to it, and his face was cool, calm and collected. Mina noted all the girls screaming something that sounded like "Flaming Hot Alchemist."

Does he have some sort of fan club?

He finally turned to face forward and Mina got a clear view of the patch on his face.

"What happened to his eye?"

"Gun shot wound. He's lucky he survived."

Mina felt a tug at her heart. You almost died to? She couldn't take her eyes off of him now. He was all grown up, but he still looked exactly the same to her.

FLASHBACK

17 Years Ago- Maes 10 Mina 8

"You two be careful!" Their mother shouted from the house, as Maes and Mina ran down the road towards the forest.

"We will!" They shouted back, huffing and puffing between running steps.

They finally arrived and slowed their pace. "Where should we go today?" Maes asked as he grabbed a large blade of grass and stuck it in his mouth.

"How about the brook. I wanna catch a frog!" Mina shouted as she hopped in font of her brother.

"Okay, but we have to be careful not to fall in. You can't swim that well."

"Hmph! Better than you can!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

SNAP. CRACK. Scream

"What was that!" Mina cried. She clung to Maes arm out of fear. Maes placed a gentle hand on Mina's, comforting her.

"It sounds like someone is hurt. We should go see."

Mina nodded and the too ran towards the crash. The two crawled through the brush till they came to a clearing. They both stared at what laid in front of them.

A scruffy kid, about the same age as Maes, hanging upside down in a tree with his one foot caught in between two branches. His hair was long, black and shaggy and his coal black eyes shone in the little bit of light the canopy was letting in.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked walking up to the little boy.

"I'm fine." He muttered, his lip stuck out, as he tried to fight back the tears of pain.

"What happened to you?" Maes poked the boy in the side out of curiosity.

"Hey!" The little boy yelled.

"Brother, don't be so nosey!"

"Hey, it's not everyday you see a weirdo hanging in a tree like this."

"I'm no a weirdo!"

"Sorry that was mean." Maes said putting his hands up in defense. "You do look kind of funny though."

The boy only glared in response.

"Why are you hanging in that tree?"

There was a slight pause. "I fell." He muttered.

"What?" Mina asked.

"I FELL! Are you dumb!" He shouted at Mina.

Mina started to tear up. "Hey don't talk to her like that you jerk!" Maes poked the kid again.

The boy cried out as the swaying put more pressure on his trapped ankle.

"I'm…I'm sorry." The boy said. "My ankle hurts a lot. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Mina's eyes perked up immediately. "It's okay. You want us to get you down?"

"I don't need your help."

"Then how are you going to get down from there?"

"I'll get down when I'm ready."

"Your face is bright red."

"I like it that way."

"You look like a tomato."

"Stop calling me names!"

"Or maybe a cherry"

"Shut up!"

"Cherry Tomato?"

"RAAAAA!"

"Brother! Sometimes you can be so insensitive!"

Maes put his hands up in defense again. "I was just joking!"

Mina turned back to the boy in the tree, who was even redder now from yelling at Maes. "Just let us help you."

Finally the little boy didn't seem to be able to take anymore. He just stared at Mina. "Fine" he muttered. Mina took that as her opportunity. She started to climb the tree.

"Mina, what are you doing?" Maes looked up at his sister with concern. "We don't need you stuck in the tree too."

Mina huffed as she climbed the tree. "I have a plan. I'm going to pull his leg free from up here. You stay underneath him and push him to the top till his foot is free."

"Okay." Maes positioned himself, grabbing the boy's torso and lifting him up as high as he could.

"A little more." Mina shouted down.

Meas put all his might into it, standing on his tiptoes.

"There!" Mina slipped his foot free and Maes, as gracefully as he could, lowered the boy to the ground. Mina crawled down out of the tree. "There. Are you okay?"

The boy righted himself to a sitting position. "I'm fine. Thanks for your help." He tried to stand but gave a large yelp when he tried to stand on his one foot.

Mina ran over and examined it. "Uh oh. I think you might have broke it. Here, let us carry you back to your house."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You're hurt. Stop being such a baby and let us help you."

The boy muttered as Maes and Mina each slipped one of his arms over their shoulders and proceeded to walk towards town.

"I'm Maes by the way and this is my sister Mina. What's your name?"

"Roy. Roy Mustang."

"Nice to meet you. You must be new in town. Where are you from?" Mina asked, as she carefully watched her steps, not wanting to trip while holding Roy.

"My family comes from the country side. Dad got a new job, so we moved to the city."

"Do you like it here?" Mina asked.

"Yeah. It's okay. People are nice, but I really like trees and fields a lot better."

"Yeah, we come out here and play all the time." Maes added in. "You should come play with us once your ankle is better."

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Mina squealed.

"Uh, Sure. Okay." These kids were really too friendly for him.

They arrived in town and followed Roy's directions to his house. They knocked on the door and his mother answered. "Roy! My baby, are you alright?"

"Mom. Not in front of the other kids." He blushed furiously as his mom scanned him all over to evaluate the damage he'd done to himself. Maes and Mina glanced at each other with a grin.

His mother examined his ankle. "Oh good, it's only a twist. It should heal in a week or two." She stood up and looked at the two kids behind her son. "You two are very kind for looking after Roy here. I'll make a batch of cookies for you the next time you come to visit as a thank you." Mina and Maes gasped. "Thank you!"

"But you should get home now. Your mother must be getting worried about where you are."

The two nodded and ran down the stairs. "Goodbye Roy!" They both cried. "See you again soon!"

Roy cocked his head to the side and gave a wave. What a weird pair of kids.

END FLASHBACK

Roy glanced over the cheering crowd. He couldn't help but let his ego inflate a little bit. His eyes scanned over the group of screaming girls. All very pretty, he'd have a few dates for the week at least. Suddenly his eyes fell on Glacier. She was smiling at him and gave a little wave when he made eye contact. He replied with a smile. He then noticed the young woman next to her. She was beautiful; she seemed to be off in another world thinking about something.

Something in the back of his mind told him he knew her from somewhere. He felt bad staring at her so much and felt himself starting to blush.

I gotta get my act together, or I'm going to look like a toma….it clicked.

"Mina." He whispered to himself. "Holy crap!" burst from his lips. The crowd froze. There was silence. The only noise that remained was the sound of the microphone feedback. Roy realized that he was standing in front of the microphone and had just cursed for all to hear. He really was a tomato now. Mina had snapped back to reality at this point and watched in awe as the flame alchemist attempted to fix things.

"Um. I uh. I'm just overwhelmed by this honor. I really can't believe it. Thank you to all those whom have had faith in my ability and have stuck by me through and through. It has been an honor to serve." And with that he shuffled off the stage. He reached the bottom of the step and the speeches kept going behind him. A hand grabbed his arm.

"What the hell was that?" Riza snapped, mainly with concern that he'd lost his mind.

Roy took a moment to collect the thoughts whirling through his mind ."I…I think I saw a ghost." And with that he dashed off into the crowd.

Riza stood dumbfounded for a moment. "A ghost?"

Roy pushed through the crowd making a b-line for where Glacier was. He could see the top of Elysia's head peaking out in the crowd when another arm grabbed him.

"Oh Roy Honey!" They young girl cried. "You look great. So great. A hero too! You're amazing."

"I'm sorry but I need to go." He said escaping her grasp. Only to be grabbed by another.

"That's right. He's got a hot date with me!" The second girl cried.

"No me!" Shouted the third.

Damn. I'm being mauled by beautiful women and I'm trying to think of a way out? What the hell is wrong with me? This sucks. Why of all days?

Roy pushed and pulled trying to escape. He looked up and noticed Elysia's head on the move. They must be leaving. He finally managed to get free, now pushing through the hordes to get to his target. He finally ran around the corner of the main gate, catching site of her back. He was now in a full tilt run. "Mina!" He cried out.

The girl stopped in her tracks and Roy also came to a halt. She turned around and her bright amber eyes met his. It was her. She's alive! After all these years!

He was frozen to the spot, not sure what to do. She seemed as stunned as he was. After a long pause a grin spread across her face. She put her hands on her hips and stuck them out to one side.

"You know. You still make a great tomato."

END

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. The Good Old Days

Sigh. It really breaks a girl's heart when nobody reviews her work. PLEASE REIVEW, then I'll post more chapters!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 3

Roy felt like his feet were nailed to the ground, or perhaps he's just lost the use of his legs. There was no doubt in his mind though. Those eyes, were most definitely Mina's.

"You're…alive?" Was all he could get out.

"Of course I'm alive! I'd told you I'd be back didn't I?" she crossed her arms giving him a frustrated look.

There was silence.

This can't be real was all he could think.

"Well…don't I at least get a hug?" she said offering her arms out to him.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you write?"

"I wrote you."

"Yeah, like for the first year. Then you vanish off the face of the earth. Your brother and I were worried sick about you. We thought you were dead. We thought we'd lost you!" Roy's voice cracked. He was getting pissed. Did she really think she could just waltz back in here like this?

Mina's face looked very hurt now.

Glacier cut in. "Roy! The important thing is that she's back. Be grateful she's alive. I know I'm happy to have my friend back."

Roy was still mad. "If she was a real friend she would have kept our minds at ease by letting us know she hadn't been killed."

Now Mina was pissed. "Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to write but couldn't?"

She walked right up into his face. "Did you ever think, maybe 'she didn't have the money, or maybe she was in a place that she couldn't mail from.' Maybe I thought about you all everyday and couldn't wait to come home. Any of those possibilities!?"

Roy glared at her. "Brat"

"Jerk"

"Windbag!"

"Flaming Idiot!"

FLASHBACK

Roy and Maes- 14 Mina-12

"Sparks for Brains!"

"Air Head!"

"Will you two stop it!" Maes cried covering his ears. "I wish you two would stop with that stupid magic crap, all you do is fight over it!"

"It's not Magic crap, it's alchemy!" They shouted in tune.

"Whatever. A lot of hocus-pocus if you ask me."

Roy and Mina shared a brief look and a quick nod. They both got on their hands and knees and quickly drew the transmutation circle. Roy grabbed a handful of dirt and dumped it in the middle. With a quick slam down of their hands the transmutation circle glowed brightly.

Maes raised an eyebrow and took a few steps back. Usually it never ended well for him if he badmouthed their little hobby.

The dirt in the center of the circle began to whirl around viciously, creating a funnel in the air. The funnel suddenly drove straight at Maes with full force and surrounded him.

"AHH!" He screamed. "Okay! I take it back. I take it back!"

With that, Roy and Mina removed their hands from the circle and the dust devil disappeared.

Maes stood with a dumbfounded look on his face. He was covered head to toe with dirt. Roy and Mina started to giggle.

"It's not funny." Maes muttered.

Roy and Mina continued to snicker, making Maes storm off to the river.

"Wait Maes!" Mina shouted, chasing after her brother. "We're sorry, we shouldn't have been so mean!"

"Yeah, wait up!"

Roy and Mina finally reached the river, Maes had already jumped in, clothes and all and was swimming along the side. He popped his head out of the water. "Come on in! It's great!"

Roy and Mina smiled and proceeded to kick off their shoes and jump in.

"Wow, the water is so warm today." Mina gasped. They swam around for quite a while, splashing each other and seeing who would go out the furthest in the water. They eventually got tired and sat on the edge of the shore.

"Hey Maes?" Roy said as he shook out his hair.

"Mmm?"

"Sorry we attacked you with that twister earlier."

Maes waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I probably deserved it. I've been told alchemy is actually a very special ability and it can do a lot of good. I just wish there was something I was good at too."

"Well." Mina looked up at the sky in thought. "You are much faster than us."

"Yeah, I can never catch you when we play capture the flag at school." Roy chimed in.

"Yeah, but I don't think that will ever be very useful when I grow up."

"Sure, you just need to find a way to use it. And who knows, you're probably really good at a lot of other things too."

Mina nodded in agreement.

Maes smiled and laid back on the grass. "It's a nice day." He sighed.

"Yeah." Mina replied.

"I wish everyday could be like this." Roy yawned. "I don't like going to school."

Mina sat up. "But school is important, how will you ever get a good job if you don't go to school?"

"It's sooo boring!" He moaned. "I hate all the homework they give us."

"You can't gain anything from doing nothing." She chide.

"She's right you know." Maes added.

"Oh not you too." Roy whined.

Maes grabbed a piece of grass and stuck it in his mouth. "I do agree that it's nice being able to play like this all day."

"It is." Mina agreed. "But if we all stay good friends, we can play all the time when we get older too."

"Adults don't like to have fun. It's always, work this and boring that." Roy said.

"Who says it has to be like that? There are no rules." Mina said.

"If there are no rules, then I don't want to go to school." Roy said with a grin.

"But, but you have to." Mina replied.

"Because of the rules?"

"Yes…I mean no…I mean….oooo…stop messing up my words!"

Maes sat up. "We'll, whether or not there are rules doesn't matter. It's the consequences of your actions that really count. Therefore, if we don't go home before the sun sets, our moms will kill us. Which is bad. So let's go home."

"Right." The other too said hopping up off the grassy spot as they headed home.

PRESENT

Roy and Mina were now locked into a staring contest in the middle of the street and neither looked like they were going to budge. Glacier looked longly at the two 'They still act like they are 10 years old.' She gave a small sigh. "Mina?" Glacier called out to the girl causing her to break her eye contact. "I'm going to take Elysia home. We'll see you back at the house for dinner okay?"

Mina nodded in response and watched them leave. Once they were around the corner and out of sight, Mina returned her gaze back to the Flame Alchemist in front of her.

...Roy. She thought to herself.

This is how she'd figured things would be with everyone. She knew there would be backlash. She'd predicted Roy would probably be the worst, knowing his quick temper…but it still hurt. She looked down at her feet and muttered. "I'm sorry."

Roy was taken back a bit. "What?"

Mina looked up at him again, tear now forming in her eyes. "I said I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I left and never kept in contact. I'm an awful sister, and an awful friend. I abandoned everything I had for my own petty desires. I left everyone who cared about me and I was never there for anybody. So I'm sorry."

There was a pause as Roy registered everything she said. He then turned his head down to the side. One of his classic smirks began to form on his face as he muttered. "Idiot."

Mina felt a little shocked by his reaction, but then clenched her fists. "Go on yell at me. I know you want to!"

"I'm not calling you an idiot because I'm angry. I'm calling you an idiot because I'm disappointed."

Mina looked at him confused.

Roy looked up at the sky now as if he were reminiscing "You're telling me that after all the trouble you went through. After all the struggle and pain everyone went through. You've come back here to cower and whimper like a little puppy?" Roy turned back to her, his dark charcoal eyes now piercing into her amber ones. "I thought you were stronger than that. You knew what you wanted and you did everything in order to make it happen. I'd always admired you for how strong you were, hell, I was even a bit jealous."

Mina wasn't sure how to take what he was saying.

"But now, here you are standing back in front of me and what do you have to show for it? Just a bunch of tears and apologies?"

Mina's eyes began to well with tears again. "It's hard not to want to just apologize over and over again, because it was hard enough to deal with the guilt of leaving when I did. I hated leaving everyone behind, but I very well couldn't take my life with me. My brother is dead, and I never made it to his wedding or funeral. My parents are gone and I bet any friends I did have in this town wouldn't even recognize me. So it's a struggle to see how my leaving is something to be proud of, when so much happened here that I should have been here for."

"But what would you have been had you stayed?"

"I can't answer that question."

"Well then you shouldn't fuss over it so much. There are far better things to do with your time."

Mina remained silent.

"People still care about you Mina. Yes you weren't there in the past. But you are here right now. Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you okay. I was a little shocked to see you again."

"You swore at the crowd."

"That's besides the point."

Mina smirked.

"Just try to do what you can in the moment. Sticking your head into the past only causes more problems."

Mina smiled at him. "My my Mr. Mustang, haven't you grown wise."

Roy brushed his fingers across his chest. "Well, I've always been wise Mina. You just needed time to grow up and see that."

Mina sweat dropped. Oh lord you haven't changed at all.

END


	5. Stroll Down Memory Lane

Thank you so much for the feedback everyone. I really appreciate reviews. They help me improve on my work as well as let me know how well my story is coming along. So once again. Thank you.

CHAPTER 4

The sun gently poured through the windows of the Hughes House. Mina gently stirred from her sleep. She really did sleep way to deep in this super comfy bed. She stayed in the bed for a few minutes, reveling in the warmth of the sun, flexing her toes occasionally as she slowly felt the rest of her body come alive. She eventually rolled out of the bed and headed for the shower, another luxury she had really missed haing regular access to.

Eventually she made it down to the kitchen, where Glacier was busy cooking breakfast. "Smells wonderful." Mina could feel her mouth salivating at the smell of the pancakes.

"Why thank you." Glacier turned, giving a cheery smile to the still partially asleep Mina. "Did you sleep well?"

"It's hard not to in this wonderful house of yours."

Glacier continued to smile. "It's wonderful having you here Mina." She walked over to the table and placed the pancakes in front of Mina.

"Thank you."

Glacier walked back to the stove. "Mina?"

"Yes?"

"Could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

Glacier turned back to Mina. "Well, I have a few errands to run in the town just outside the city. I was wondering if you could watch Elysia for me."

"I'd love to." Mina replied without hesitation. After all of the wonderful hospitality, how could she refuse?

"Really? Oh that's wonderful!"

Just then the little girl came in through the kitchen door. "Good morning Auntie Mina!" The little girl chimed.

"Good morning Elysia." Mina said before putting another bite of the pancakes in her mouth.

Elysia walked over to her mom. "Look momma!" She held up her trophy in her hand. "I got these for you." Cusped in her hand were a mixture of dandelions and daisies from the back yard.

"Oh. Well aren't these pretty." Glacier said, reaching down and taking the bouquet from her daughter. "These will look perfect on the table."

"Really?"

"Of Course. Let me just find a vase for them." Glacier walked over to the kitchen cupboard and began searching.

As she was searching, Elysia walked over and hopped into the chair across from Mina. "So what are you going to do today Auntie?"

Mina placed down her fork. "Well." Mina answered. "I was thinking of asking you to give me a tour of the city."

The little girls eyes got big. "Really?"

Mina nodded. "Yes. It's been so long since I've been here, I'm sure a lot has changed. A big girl like you must know a lot about the city."

Elysia nodded. "I can show you lots of things!"

"Well that good. How about we both get dressed and get ready to go then."

"Can we momma?" She turned to her mother who was now placing the vase of flowers on the table.

"Of course Elysia, but be on your best behavior."

"I will." She gave her mom a big toothy grin. She then hopped out of the chair and ran to the stairs to go collect her things. Before heading up the stairs she stuck her head back in the kitchen and looked at Mina. "You'd better hurry, there are a lot of things to see."

Mina looked back at Glacier. "I guess I'd better hurry then."

About 30 minutes later the pair were out the door and on their way downtown. Elysia was carrying a backpack, as was Mina. Elysia noticed how Mina carried her pack only on one shoulder and decided it was best to copy her.

_This kid is too cute for words!_ Mina thought to herself.

As they walked down the street, Elysia pointed out various things, "And that the post office, and that's the flower shop, and over there is the old cathedral…"

A lot of the town hadn't changed, but a lot of it had. Many of the stores she'd been familiar with had closed and been reopened into something else. The town still very much felt the same, but all the small changes made her feel a little sad about how much she'd missed. She was brought back from her nostalgic moment by the feel of tugging on her shirt. "Auntie?"

"Yes Elysia?"

"Can we go in there?" The little girl pointed to a large building down the street.

"You want to go to the library?"

The little girl nodded. She then took her pack off her shoulder and began to search through it. She eventually pulled out a small book. "I need to take this back. It's due this week."

"I see. We'll then, let's go."

They walked up the large steps to the library. "Originally, there were two separate libraries, and you needed to be a soldier to get into the one." Elysia explained. "Daddy used to go there all the time. But then it burnt down, so now there is only one library and everyone is allowed to go there."

"I see." Mina looked down at the little girl as she walked. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran smack into a person carrying a stack of books.

AH! CRASH!

Mina shook her head "I'm sorry." She said quickly, but her words were echoed right back at her by the person she'd ran into.

"Book worm lady!" Elysia shouted.

_Why does she always call me that?_ The woman sighed to herself.

"Hello Elysia." Sciesca winced from her pile of books on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Mina asked as she reached out to help the woman up.

"I'm fine. I really should have done two loads with the books, or maybe not have taken so many. But I can't help my bad habits." Sciezska said as she was lifted from the ground. "My name is Sciezska." She adjusted her glasses in order to get a better look at the girl in front of her.

"I'm Mina, nice to meet you." Mina noted the girl's outfit. "Are you a soldier?"

Sciezska blushed. "Yes I work for the military. I work mainly in investigations and intelligence though."

"I see. Are you collecting data for an assignment?"

"Huh? Oh these?" Sciezska said pointing to the pile of books on the ground. "Oh no. That's just stuff to read on Sunday on my day off."

Mina twitched. _She can read that much in one day???_

Mina felt that familiar tug on her sleeve. "Auntie Mina. We should get going. I still want to show you the rest of the town."

Sciesca gave her a quizzical look. "Auntie?"

"Oh yes, sorry. I'm Elysia's Aunt. My full name is Mina Hughes."

Now Sciezska twitched. _Maes had a sister? No wonder looking at this woman was giving her a strange feeling. She could see it clearly now. The resemblance was uncanning.  
_

"I'm really sorry, but we have to get going. It was nice meeting you Sciezska." Mina smiled and gave a quick wave. It was nearly identical to the one Maes always gave her. Sciezska felt a strong tug at her heart. She managed a nod as the woman walked past her into the library. She felt like all the air around her had been sucked away. Sciezska was lost in thought for a few moments. She then managed to pick up her books and walk back to the office in a trance like state.

Upon arriving, Sciezska didn't even say hello to the blonde woman sitting at her desk. "There you are Sciezska." Winry smiled, taking her feet off the desk. "I was wondering what took you so long." She walked over to Sciezska and placed her hand on her arm. "Come on, we still have time to get lunch." As she made contact with her arm, she noticed the distant and almost spooked look across her face. "Sciezska?"

Sciezska didn't even look at her. "You know when you haven't seen a face for years and suddenly you see that person again, that sort of eerie nostalgic feeling you get?"

"What happened Sciezska?"

"I saw him…in her eyes, the way she walked, the way she talked, her smile, the way she looked at El…" Sciezska was nearing tears now.

Winry now took Sciezska by her shoulders and made her face her. "Sciezska...What Happened?"

Sciezska made eye contact as the tears started to flow. "Did you know Maes had a sister?"

Winry's hands dropped from her shoulders. "A sister?"

"Hurry Auntie!" Elysia shouted as she ran down the boulevard.

"Wait up Elysia!" Mina shouted back as she chased after the bobbing little pair of braids.

Elysia finally stopped running and was now pointing down near the river's edge. "Right there."

Mina looked down at the river's edge and noticed a man playing music on a pan flute, while a dog danced on it's back paws beside him. A small crowd had gathered near him and there was a hat close by that people were pitching coin into.

"He's has clothes like the ones you were wearing the first day you got here." Elysia pointed out.

He most definitely did. The style was definitely from the same country. Probably made by the same people that had made hers. She even recognized the music.

"Maybe we should go talk to him." Elysia cooed. "Mom never lets me to go there cause she says he could be dangerous, but since you're here, maybe you know him."

Mina smiled. The man was a busker. Buskers from back in the city she'd been in were all very nice people. Actually nicer than most of the people in the city.

"I've seen him do magic tricks. He seems so interesting. Can we please go?" Elysia was almost pleading now.

Mina was torn. She knew the man wasn't going to hurt them, yet she knew Glacier would probably be worried regardless. "Okay." Mina said. "But you must stay close to me, okay?"

Elysia nodded. The pair headed down to the edge where the man was performing.

The man finished playing and placed the pan flute on the ground. The crowd clapped. "Thank you thank you." He smiled, giving a quick bow.

"And now for a magic trick. I need a volunteer from the audience." Some of the children stuck their hands up in the air shouting: pick me. Pick me!

Eventually he turned and pointed at a small boys off to the side. "You my lad." The little boy ran up to the busker and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Michael." The little boy cheered.

The busker stuck out his hand. "Well Michael, I'm Antonio. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands and then Antonio reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small white ball. "Could you hold on to that for me?" The little boy smiled and took the ball in his hand. He briefly examined it then looked back at Antonio. "What should I do with it?"

"It need you to hold it in your hands. Wrap both your hands around it so no one can see the ball." The boy did as told. "Now close your eyes and I want you to imagine the ball growing. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now imagine it getting a little bigger. Not too big! And imagine it's starting to float."

Everyone in the crowd kept there eyes locked on the little boys hands.

"Now it should be getting lighter and softer. You should feel it starting to move a bit. Now I want you to squeeze it very tightly in your hands and try to stop it from getting any bigger. Really tight!"

That boy began to clench his hands, trying to make the ball tighter.

"Good. Almost there. Now throw it up in the air on the count of three. Ready? One…Two…Three!"

The boy tossed the ball into the air and in a flurry of feathers, a dove came flying out into the air. The crowd cheered. The busker bowed. "Thank you everyone. Please give my wonderful assistant a hand." The crowd continued to clap as the boy returned to the audience. The busker continued to smile. The smile faded for a moment as if he'd just came to a conclusion he'd long forgotten about, and then he pointed in the audience. "You...Miss."

Elysia pulled on Mina's sleeve. "He's talking to you."

Mina looked at him. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Mina."

"Would you mind joining me on the stage?"

She turned to Elysia. "Go on Auntie. It will be fun."

"Okay. But stay in my sight."

Mina walked up to the busker. He quickly swept up her hand and kissed it. "My what a lovely wrist you have."

Mina smirked. "It a one of a kind."

"Everyone give my lovely assistant Mina a hand would you?" The audience clapped.

"Now ladies and gentlemen. I'm going to perform a trick I've never preformed in this town before. Right before your very eyes, I'm going to make this woman disappear!"

The crowd gave a small gasp. "Go Auntie!" Elysia cheered. The audience chuckled slightly.

"My what enthusiasm." Antonio commented giving the little girl a wink. "We'll then. Nobody blink, this trick is going to be quick." The man reached over to his small table and picked up the sheet draped across it. He quickly threw the blanket over Mina's head. "Shizam, Karac, Montoy!" And with that he pulled the sheet back, and Mina was gone.

The crowd clapped. "Auntie!" Cried out Elysia. "Where are you?"

The busker put his hands in the air as if he were clueless.

"I'm over here Elysia!"

Elysia ran through the now slightly larger crowd to the tree not 10 feet from the performance. There was Mina perched up in the branches.

Incredible, many of the audience members cheered.

Elysia smiled. "Are you magic too?"

Mina gave Elysia a little wink. "It's our little secret."

After the performance, the crowds dispersed. The only people that remained were the busker, Mina and Elysia.

"So do you know him Auntie?" Elysia asked from her spot sitting in the grass. Mina had her arm draped around the little girl's shoulder as they rested near the busker's set up.

"No. But we have an understanding." Mina replied.

Elysia looked confused. "Understanding?"

The busker laughed. "She's friends with my clan."

"Clan?"

The busker stopped cleaning up and came and sat across from them. "I'm from the Fir Clan of Magral. It's a country very far to the south of here."

"Why are you here?" Elysia asked.

"Searching for my inspiration. I do magic and music to pay my way."

"So you haven't found it yet?"

"Sadly no."

"That's too bad. I'm sure you'll find it someday."

"I'm sure I will too." The busker said as he stroked his little dog's head as it slept peacefully by his side.

"So if you have never met Mina, how do you have an understanding?"

The busker laughed again. "That bracelet on her wrist." He pointed down at Mina's arm.

Mina held up her arm. On her wrist was a silver bracelet with dangling glass gems of blue and green. "I'd recognize my own clan's work from a mile away."

Elysia looked at Mina. "So you lived with his Clan?"

"For a while yes. As I was traveling through their country, they were very hospitable to me. I even worked for them for a while."

"And that why you know magic too."

Mina nodded.

Antonio smiled. "And it was a relief you were here today too. I've been having such trouble earning enough to eat in this town. Thanks to the popularity of alchemy here, I am not that terribly impressive. Helping me with that trick earned me enough to eat for the next few days."

"It was the least I could do after what your clan did for me. It's kind of eerie to see someone from that far away again."

"Understandable."

"Auntie, we should let him stay at the house."

"Um." Mina was not sure what to stay.

"No. No. Do not worry. I have a place to stay but thank you for the offer. You are very kind for a 5 year old."

"Actually, I'm almost six."

"I see. We'll I must be off. It was a pleasure meeting you both. I wish you a safe journey where ever you may go."

"Take care sir." Mina said as she stood up to leave. They each parted their ways.

"You are very interesting Auntie." Elysia said, taking Mina's hand as they walked.

"We'll I find you very interesting too, Elysia."

Elysia gave her a big smile. As she turned back to see where they were walking, the little girl's face became very sullen.

"What is it Elysia?"

Elysia looked down at her feet. "This is the place…"

"What place?"

The little girl's eyes were full of tears. She was embarrassed. She always avoided this place but she hadn't been paying attention. "This is the place where daddy died."

Mina was taken back. _Did she see Maes die?_

The little girl wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Everyone tried to hide this place from me but I was too smart. Daddy was killed. When I started learning to read and write, I started to go to the library a lot with Book Worm Lady. I'd let her leave me in the kids book section and when I knew she was gone, I'd go look for it…the story about daddy in the newspapers I'd heard people talk about." The girl was stifling back her tears. "It was hard. I wasn't very good at it so I would lie about my name and get the librarian to help me. I got her to help me read it and I found this place."

The little girl pointed to the telephone booth off to the side. "If you go over there, you can still feel him. It's like he can't leave."

Mina placed a warm arm around the little girl and hugged her. The little girl got angry. "I'm not lying honest! Go see."

Mina nodded. If it would ease the little girl's pain, she would go over to the spot. Mina slowly walked over to the booth. Her heart was racing. _This is the last place where you existed huh big brother?_

Mina slowly approached the side of the booth. It looked like it hadn't been used in a couple of years. She touched the side of it, and despite the fact that she hadn't been there, she felt the pain welling up in her. She took another step forward, and then she felt it. _What is this?_

The breeze felt softer, like it was whispering into her ear. The air felt a little cooler in this spot as well, despite the warm day.

_The energy is different here._

"Mina…"

Mina's heart sank into her feet. What the hell was going on? Did she just hear her own name? Mina was too terrified by the feeling that this place was giving her. She briskly walked back to Elysia.

Elysia looked up at her with puffy eyes. Mina bent down to the little girl and managed to muster up a smile.

"I don't think you're lying Elysia." Mina said softly.

The little girl gave a half smile and whispered back. "Thank you."

Mina stood up and took the little girl's hand. The two started to walk back to the house. As they walked, Mina looked back over her shoulder.

_Was that…Maes?_

END

Now it starts getting good. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
